


A Sadist Prayer

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Complete, Free Verse, M/M, Masochism, Multi, POV First Person, Poetry, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Mariku and Yami no Bakura reflect on their darkness in this sexual poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains blood play and acts of sadism & masochism. This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

**A Sadist Prayer**

**  
**There is a darkness that I crave  
From the depths of my soul  
How my legs quiver  
As the leather strikes his back  
Joyous laughter escapes my lips  
Upon his violent screams  
My tongue licks my bottom lip  
His blood seeps down his back  
The tongue follows the crimson streams  
A metal taste mixes with the salty skin  
I chuckle at his shudders  
Sharp nails dig into his shoulder

  
I move onto the next one  
How my legs quiver once again  
As the blade slices her breast  
A breathy moan escapes my lips  
Upon her tearful cries  
My tongue is once again on skin  
Lapping up this sweet wine  
Dear God  
I have found heaven again


End file.
